


We Have Undestand

by theblinkytheory



Series: After The HuntingBird Second Wedding [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my corner at the end of the story "Second Wedding In Las Vegas" i speak about a series of one-shoot. This is the first one-shoot and the name is "We Have Undestand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Undestand

The day after their first anniversary, the HuntingBird went to the base. Just arrived Coulson convoke all in the meeting room of the bus to discuss a mission and everyone noticed Bobbi different from the usual approach to Jemma Gennifer, to ask why you think Bobbi seemed unusual.

"Gennifer not it seem to you that Bobbi is different?"    

"To tell and different from the usual, but in what sense you say different? Character or physical appearance," said Gennifer    

"All and two" said Jemma    

"Well to be honest it is a time of both a physical appearance that I see it differently, look see if you exercise, if you go on a mission or drink alcohol if you're only in the game," said Gennifer    

"Ok," said Jemma

Shortly after the meeting began, Phil later followed by his wife Melinda and Phil said

"Good Morning agents"

They all said

"Good Morning"   

"We have a new mission," said Phil   

"Exploded the cargo bay fuel to the HUB" said Melinda   

"Oh shit how many hours ago and exploded?" said Gennifer   

"30 minutes ago" said Phil    

"You have no idea how it exploded?" Asked Leo   

"No spontaneous event," said Phil   

"There are dead or wounded?" Asked Jemma worried   

"No dead no wounded," said Coulson   

"Well in the mission are brothers Ward, FitzSimmons, Skye, Baddock, Hunter and Morse." Said Melinda   

"Brothers Ward you interrogherete staff, FitzSimmons you you analyze the place dell'incindente, Skye you'll control the security system, Baddock, Hunter and Morse, 3 will give you a hand to the Ward brothers, and May while I will talk with the new head of 'HUB "said Coulson

 

After all heard the speech, May asked if there are questions and Hunter said

 

"It is a question there, why Bobbi must come?"

 

Immediately Bobbi hearing her husband speak interrupted him and said,

 

"Lance had said that I will have taken a bit 'for us"   

"Excuse me, Bobbi, but do not want you too tired"   

"I know you do not want love that we get tired, but not anything that I just have to sing the nightingale"

Gennifer hearing that "we get tired," he said

"Next on strength spit the bullet, and we undestand that Bobbi is Pregnant"

Everyone looked stunned Gennifer for the speed in which he exposed the "secret" of HuntingBird and Gennifer said

"Sorry maternal instincts and wishes HuntingBird" said Gennifer

Immediately after Coulson said

"Well Morse remains the basis, in its place is Tripplett, if there are no other questions I propose to leave in 15 minutes"

and the meeting ends

Shortly before boarding the bus went by Gennifer to apologize with Bobbi and to wish her

"Bobbi sorry if I found out, I did not want, but since three years ago I became a mother, and all different and are not the first who exposed, but still wishes"

"Still I wanted to say as soon as I found out, was that Lance wanted to keep it a bit 'for us 2 before telling the rest of us guys, but thanks for the good wishes and I ask you something?" Said Bobbi    

"Sure," replied Gennifer    

"If I need advice I can come to you?" said Bobbi    

"Sure you can be a pleasure to give you advice." Tucked Gennifer    

"Oh thank you so much you are a myth" said Gennifer

 

 


End file.
